112914doirsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:53 -- 03:54 AA: Sami comes running into Doir's room with a look of panic in her eyes. 03:54 AA: "Doir! Have you seen Lily?!" 03:54 AA: "Did you see her fucking eyes?!" 03:54 GA: Dina is in the corner, whimpering and hiding under multiple blankets. 03:55 AA: "Ah. I see you did." 03:55 AA: Sami sighs, and slumps down beside Doir, leaning against the wall, and looking bone weary. 03:56 GA: "we're all dead, sami" 03:56 AA: "Yeah. Pretty much." 03:57 AA: "I am considering pestering him. Demanding to know what he's up to. Hopefully get him monologuing supervillain style. Maybe we can do damage control." 03:58 GA: "theres no point. there was no hope of ever defeating him for good. we shouldnt have even bothered trying the first time." 03:58 GA: "its over. we lost." 03:58 AA: "Well we can at least make him have to fucking work for his win, dammit!" 03:59 GA: "why?" 03:59 AA: "Spit in his fucking eye when he comes for us, if nothing else." 03:59 AA: "BECAUSE FUCK HIM. THAT'S WHY." 03:59 GA: "but we'll still lose, in the end, and have suffered more for it." 04:02 AA: "Then we'll piss him off before we die! That's reason enough!" 04:03 GA: Dina scrunches up further, making the lump under her blanket pile smaller. "and? we still die. he tortures us more. the end." 04:04 AA: "Oh fuck his torture. Been there, done that." 04:04 AA: "Been killed before too." 04:05 GA: "theres no winning. if we die, eternity in dreambubble hell. if we dont, eternity wherein we slowly go crazy and become horrorterrors. we kill jack, he comes back to life again. and proper winning isnt guaranteed to be good at all." 04:07 AA: "Ughh. Don't go down the Sad Sack route, Doir. I've been down that fucking road, and it's fucking stupid." 04:07 GA: "i know. we already did this." 04:08 GA: "i feel like since winning is our only hope, i should be revitalized, i should be motivated to win above all else, but i think im just done." 04:08 GA: "im out. no more. get rilset in here with the void knives." 04:09 AA: "Call him yourself. If you're not going to help me then I've got twice as much work to do." 04:10 GA: Dina stands up, throwing the blankets away. "NULL DIED, SAMI." 04:10 AA: Sami winces. "Yeah. I kind of figured that out." 04:10 GA: "NULL HAS ALWAYS BEEN DEAD. AND SHE DIED IN VAIN. AND SO DID BEAU." 04:10 AA: "She would've found a way to contact me if she hadn't." 04:10 GA: "AND JOSSIK, AND KIKATE, AND BALISH, AND ALL OF THEM. BECAUSE JACK IS BACK." 04:11 AA: Sami's voice gets dangerously quiet. "Beau did NOT die in vain." 04:11 GA: "IN WHAT WAY DID SHE NOT?!" 04:12 AA: "Because I got to spend five years with Beau and the rest of you that I wouldn't have had if she hadn't given me that time!" 04:12 AA: "And I'll be fucked if I'm not going to do everything I can to buy everyone else as much time as I can." 04:13 GA: "five years is nothing to an eternity in hell, an eternity in living hell, or an eternity in an unsure future that we don't even know what it is!" 04:13 GA: "HOLY GOSH DANG I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW LETS GO KILL JACK AGAIN" 04:14 AA: "Then do whatever you feel is best, Doir. Call Rilset if that's what you want. Meanwhile, I'm going to fight until something physically prevents me from doing so." 04:15 GA: "YEAHHHH! LETS FIGHT THAT DOUCHE!" 04:15 AA: Sami sighs. She can't even tell when Doir is being sarcastic anymore. 04:15 GA: Dina pumps a shotgun and shoots the wall a couple times. "WE'RE SO FUUUUUUUCKED!" 04:16 AA: "Nate really needs to not let you play with his shotguns." 04:16 GA: Dina collapses to the floor. "oh god. hes gonna kill nate. hes gonna go after everyone i love." 04:17 GA: "god is dead and everything is terrible" 04:17 AA: "We're the gods, Doir. And we're not dead *yet*." 04:17 AA: "Let's keep it that way for as long as we can." 04:17 GA: "im just gonna go do everything heroic i can in the hopes that something kills me" 04:18 AA: "And maybe we're getting worked up over nothing. Maybe his plans have changed. He did say he had a lot of time to think about his priorities when he was dead." 04:19 GA: "and you believe that?" 04:19 AA: "Not really. But we shouldn't provoke him if he's not killing us yet." 04:19 GA: "clearly, the best thing to do is wait until he kills someone." 04:19 AA: "Maybe we are not priorities for him right now." 04:20 AA: "No, the best thing to do is to use as much time to prepare ourselves as we can get. And keep an eye on everyone. And don't let anyone make any deals with him." 04:21 GA: "yeah, and apparently lily went on a whole adventure with jack so we're keeping a great eye on them already" 04:21 AA: "Okay, well point the second then--no solo missions for the kids anymore." 04:21 AA: "At least one of us on any missions they go on." 04:22 GA: "he'll pick us off first. we're the ones who can deal with him the most. we know his tricks." 04:22 AA: "That's a risk we have to take." 04:22 AA: "And like we're not already top on his list to begin with. We did kill him." 04:22 AA: "And ruin his plans for the previous session." 04:23 AA: "If killing is on his mind, we'll know soon enough." 04:23 GA: Dina rolls onto her belly and starts crying. 04:24 AA: "Because he'll probably come after us first. Kate got the death blow, Maenam and I glitched him out, and you did the hacks that gave us the power to do so." 04:24 AA: "Plus Rilset's dating Scarlet, and at this point I'm half convinced that everything Jack's done has been about his boner for Scarlet. So Rilset's probably pretty high on the list, too." 04:25 GA: "what if he makes us watch our kids be killed" 04:26 AA: Sami closes her eyes and sighs, then looks away. "We'll do whatever we can to stop him." 04:27 GA: "we need to warn everyone" 04:27 AA: "Yeah. I'm planning to have a memo with all of the pre-scratch players I can get into the memo, first. Then they can tell their teams." 04:28 AA: "We can try to get absolutely everyone into the memo but that might be difficult. Pre-scratchers are the priority because they know how dire the situation is." 04:28 GA: Dina takes out her phone, and rapidly texts Ryspor. "ugh. ryspors phone must be off. this is the exact time for that to not be the thing that is happening." 04:29 GA: "i doubt any of the kids will listen. they seem pretty stupid, and unwilling to listen." 04:29 AA: "Yeah. Try Meouet or Kate then. I think those three all ended up on a team together." 04:29 AA: "Yeah....Lily was being really obstinate before." Under her breath Sami mutters "Reminds me of someone." 04:29 AA: "We'll do what we can." 04:30 GA: Dina crawls back under the blankets, and adjusts herself for optimal despair position once again. 04:31 AA: "And....Lily is going to hate me for this, but I'm going to tell Libby about everything." 04:31 GA: "libby was sad about jacks death. she will be happy." 04:31 AA: "She'll be happy he's alive. She won't let him kill Lily." 04:31 AA: "And she won't be happy about certain other things that his revival has wrought." 04:32 GA: "she cant stop him" 04:32 AA: "Not by herself, no. Probably not." 04:33 AA: "But don't underestimate her." 04:33 GA: "i know, i know." 04:34 AA: "Anyway, I don't expect her to solve this problem for us. I'm contacting her because she might be able to help us control certain other variables." 04:34 GA: "okay" 04:35 AA: "Also....a thought occurs to me." 04:36 AA: "Time is no obstacle for Jack. If he really wanted us all dead right now, he could probably make that happen. Either he doesn't want us dead yet, or something is stopping him from doing it. You know he lives by some sort of code or another, and Null always said there were beings more powerful than him out there staying his hand." 04:37 GA: "or he still enjoys toying with us" 04:37 AA: "That is also a possibility. But even if it's the case, it means we still have time." 04:37 AA: "So let's move forward with the assumption that we're only MOSTLY fucked right now." 04:37 AA: "And that we can still salvage something from all of this." 04:38 GA: Dina silently nods. "yeah, okay." 04:38 GA: "hey, sami?" 04:38 GA: "if i dont get another chance to say it... im uh, im sorry." 04:38 GA: "about being so terrible. near you. for all this time." 04:40 AA: "You're not terrible Doir. You just need someone to kick your ass into gear from time to time." 04:41 GA: "okay. tell me when its time to gear. im gonna sit here for a while." 04:45 AA: "All right. I'll pester you once I have the memo set up with the invite." 04:45 AA: "Later Doir." 04:46 GA: "see ya later, alligator." 04:46 AA: "You too." Sami walks off, distracted. 04:46 GA: (( upost? ))